


The Halloween Dispute

by HisHighnessCat



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Costumes, Funsies, Halloween, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 09:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16532024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisHighnessCat/pseuds/HisHighnessCat
Summary: They have this conversation every Halloween, but this time Newt is determined to not give in.





	The Halloween Dispute

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! Sorry that I haven't posted a story in forever, but here's a short little something. I wrote it just for fun, and I hope you enjoy it.   
> It'll take a bit more until I post something since I'm pretty busy with school right now, and in my spare time I'm working on my contribution to The Maze Runner Secret Santa. But I'm still here, still writing, it just might be a while until I get to my next actual story (though maybe some short could pop up from time to time ;P)  
> -Cat

“No, no way.” Newt crossed his arms to show he wasn’t going to budge on this. “I am not doing it.”

Thomas did some sort of overdramatic pout. “Pleeeeease~!”

“No! I’m not gonna go along with your ridiculous ideas again!”

This wasn’t a completely new argument. In fact it had happened every year around this time. The subject of disagreement was Halloween. Or more specifically; Halloween costumes. Newt had never been one to dress up for the occasion. He found it rather pointless, and not at all as funny as everyone seemed to think it to be. He was however best friends with Thomas and Minho, and those two _loved_ it. And unfortunately they liked to rope Newt into whatever crazy plan they had for the year.

Thomas scoffed. “They’re not ridiculous. They’re brilliant! Everyone likes them!”

“Since when?”

“Need I remind you that last year’s was a success?”

Newt really didn’t want to be reminded. On the contrary he would gladly forget all about last Halloween. “You made us dress up as the _Powerpuff Girls_ , Tommy! In what universe is that a success?”

The grin Thomas had on just grew wider. “And you made a perfect Bubbles! Come on, Newt, it was hilarious! We looked awesome! Though admittedly green isn’t quite Minho’s color, but who cares?”

“And I don’t even want to think about the year before that!” Newt went on as if he hadn’t been interrupted.

“Please, Mario and Luigi is a classic.” Thomas waved a hand dismissively.

“Maybe, but you had me be _Princess Peach_ , in case you forgot. How is it you always try to get me into a dress?!”

Thomas shrugged. “Well, the plan for this year blows everything we’ve done so far out the window! It’s simply _genius_!”

Newt groaned loudly. He tried not to ask, really tried, but in the end curiosity won, and between clenched teeth he muttered out a “What?”

The pleased smile Thomas shot him at the question could rival the sun itself, and against his will Newt felt himself weaken a little. _Just like every year_. “Weeeell,” Thomas dragged out the vowel until it sounded like three syllables. “This year, we’ll be going as the Sanderson Sisters! Isn’t it perfect! I’ll be Winifred, Minho will be Mary, and you will go as Sarah!”

“The ditzy one?” Newt asked with a raised eyebrow. “And bloody hell, Tommy, _another_ dress? I’m gonna start thinking you have a secret thing for them if this continues.”

Thomas scoffed, but there was a hint of rosyness dusting his cheeks, and inwardly Newt smirked triumphantly. He always enjoyed making Thomas flustered.

“Geez, Newt, that’s not it. I just thought it was a fun idea. Please, won’t you do it? It’ll be great, I promise!” Again with the pouting, but now it was more genuine than earlier. Newt wondered whether Thomas did this on purpose or not. No matter what, Newt was weak towards Thomas when he looked like that.

“No?” It came out more as a question, something Thomas quickly took advantage of.

“I’ll do the dishes for two weeks! And I’ll buy you a pumpkin spice latte.”

Newt sighed. He knew he would give in eventually. He had known it from the start. It had been a good try though. Maybe next year he’d be more strong willed.

“Make it an extra large.”


End file.
